Quest walkthroughs
Rich Vein - Level 4 Quest is given by Smith in Eston. Recover superb ore. Interact with the Cartel official and kill him or not. If you don't get the ore when you negotiate with him, you cannot return to the level later to get it. Bring back Superb Ore to the Smith and choose between: * Sword (220g) * Silver Dagger * Mace * 275 gold Cleansing Ritual at St. Argus Crypt - Level 7 Enter the Castle Town and head to the north west. You will encounter a Mage Tower student asking for your help preforming a ritual at a crypt to the west of the town for 100 gold in payment. Accept the job and travel to the site. As you pass through the dungeon, if the wizard dies they will drop the 100 gold but you will be unable to complete the quest. In the dungeon itself, the beginning is a single pathway leading in until you reach a diverging room. There are doors leading left and right. You can do them in either order and must past through 2 rooms in that direction. At the end of the two rooms, you will find a chest and a lever. Walk to the lever to throw it and repeat the process with the other direction. After throwing both levers, return to the room and continue north through the newly unlocked gate. There will be a few more enemies in the next room as well as a chest. Beware when you open the chest as 2 Skeleton mages and a few Skeleton swordsmen will appear. If you are not careful the Wizard will be killed by the summoned Meteors. It is recommended to move away from the Wizard and kill the mages first. After they are all dead, the Wizard will turn to you and thank you for your help, then pay you the 100 gold. Random Encounter - Roadside Cottage After you defeat the bandits, accept the gold as quest reward then attack the chest but don't destroy it. Kill the owner and open the chest for extra gold. This encounter will occur more than once, but not very often. Mission Encounter - ??? Several gaurds are chasing a Bloodrose Clan (ninja) for murder. Help her, and make sure she does'nt get killed. Then visit her hideout (northwest) and be prepared to fight off a ton of guards. Then you can learn NINJA SKILLS!!! Rasmus / Wizard College Training - Level 9 - 14 - 15 First you have to get spider glands. Then you have to get mushrooms. Then you summon the spider queen (level 15). He asks you to use only elemental magic, and if you don't, he notices and storms off afterwards! (If most of the damage is nonmagical, he will storm off, even if all your spells are elemental). He will also quit his job if you use necromancy. Lost Woods Directions - Level 18 Speak to the spirit at the start and head in. From here you have 4 directions (northwest, northeast, southwest, southeast), you want to take the northeast path 10 times and you will reach a gold chest as shown in first image.. After this head back out, now head northwest 4 times and you will reach the location in the second image with a spirit and silver chest, now you can warp back out. If you speak to the spirit of Richard, and tell him he no longer needs to stay here, he will disappear. If you retrace your steps (go southeast four times, then southwest ten times) you will reach the female spirit. If you tell her that Richard is dead, she, too, will disappear and you will get 200 XP for completing the quest. Living Ore Quest - Level 20 You receive this quest from the smith in the capital, after speaking with him he gives you a hint about finding the ore somewhere in the North West. The location you need to go is the Razor Clan Excavation in the very NW, left of the ninja hideout. You must beat Midnight Canyon first before Ancient Relic Site opens up where you can fight a boss to obtain the ore. Category:Strategies & Guides